Till I Meet You
by pinkypapers
Summary: YunJae/Yaoi/Jaejoong, namja dingin yang tidak bisa melupakan kekasih dari masa lalunya bertemu dengan Jung Yunho yang ramah dan ceria. Mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain, namun Yunho telah memiliki yeojachingu dan hanya menganggap Jaejoong sebagai sahabatnya. Bagaimana hubungan antara mereka akan berkembang? Chapter 1 UP!


**pinkypapers proudly present**

.

**Till I Meet You**

**.**

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim (기나라 김)

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea based on my story, Yunho and Jaejoong belongs to each other :)

.

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jae Joong | Hero Jaejoong [JYJ]

Jung Yun Ho | U-Know Yunho [TVXQ!]

.

**Extended Cast :**

Lee Hyun Ji

Cho Kyu Hyun | Kyuhyun [Super Junior]

Lee Sung Min | Sungmin [Super Junior]

.

**Genre : **Romance

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Boys Love

**.**

**Background Music :**** B.A.P (****비에이피****) - What My Heart Tells Me To Do (****마음이 시키는 일****)**

**.**

**Note :**

**Fanfiction ini saya dedikasiin buat sang **_**namjachingu **_**yang request ff YunJae buat kado anniv, buat YunJaeDay, buat Uri Leader Jung Yunho yang ulang tahuuuuuuuun Wish u always be the best oppaaa, longlast wih Jaejoong XD**

**Its my fanfic, ****DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :)**

**Just have fun with me, arraseo?**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

**.**

CHAPTER ONE

.

.

.

_Namja bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu tersenyum menatap pantulan wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna. Dengan hati-hati ia rapikan rambut hitamnya, membentuk model rambut yang makin membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang super model yang terjebak di lingkungan sekolah. Hari ini hari spesial baginya. Semuanya harus berjalan sempurna seperti apa yang telah direncanakannya. Begitu pula dengan sebuah kotak manis berwarna pink yang ia sembunyikan dengan hati-hati di kursi mobilnya._

_Lee Hyun Ji, nama yeoja yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hatinya, tertulis dengan indah dalam kartu ucapan yang tersemat dibalik pita berwarna pink itu._

_Sekali lagi, Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hari ini, ia akan membuat Hyun Ji menjadi yeoja yang paling bahagia. Ia tidak menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa ia beli di dalam kotak itu. Boneka, perhiasan, parfum maupun pakaian merupakan hal yang sudah sangat biasa bagi Jaejoong. Hyun Ji-nya sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan hal-hal yang biasa. Sekali lagi ia tekankan, arti seorang Lee Hyun Ji baginya bahkan lebih dari hidupnya sendiri._

_Lagu Come In With The Rain dari Taylor Swift masih mengalun pelan dari speaker mobilnya, menemani Jaejoong yang masih setia menunggu Hyun Ji sembari memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang mengalir lembut di kaca jendela mobilnyaa. Hujan selalu identik dengan kekasihnya itu. Dan Jaejoong sangat menyukainya._

_Senyumnya sumringah saat mendapati Hyun Ji berdiri di samping mobilnya, menunggu dibukakan pintu. Dengan cepat ia turun dan mencium lembut bibirnya sebelum Hyun Ji mengucapkan sepatah katapun._

"_Good morning, my princess. Happy anniversary."_

_._

"_Oppa.."_

_Jaejoong menoleh, tersenyum menatap Hyun Ji yang baru saja datang. Dengan lembut, ia menarik Hyun Ji untuk duduk di dekatnya, dan ia menyerahkan kotak berisi kue yang berhasil membuatnya hanya mendapat waktu tidur 3 jam selama sebulan untuk berlatih. Semua itu ia lakukan hanya untuk Hyun Ji, untuk hari ini._

"_Oppa membuatkannya khusus untukmu, chagi. Kau pasti menyukainya." Ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum, menunggu reaksi bahagia di wajah Hyun Ji yang sejak tadi pagi terlihat kurang bersemangat._

_Hyun Ji menggenggam tangan Jaejoong perlahan, tersenyum sendu. "Oppa.. kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Jeongmal mianhae."_

_._

Potongan kenangan pahit itu terlintas lagi di benak Jaejoong. Tidak sedetikpun ia memejamkan mata malam ini. Dirinya hanya berdiri didepan jendela, menatap hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Hujan selalu berhasil membuatnya gelisah. Debaran jantungnya meningkat hingga keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis putihnya. Suara rintik hujan yang dulunya selalu membawa kebahagiaan kini hanya menjadi suara yang sangat mengganggu. Jaejoong tertawa miris, menertawakan kebodohan dirinya yang hingga detik ini tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang Hyun Ji dari kehidupannya.

3 tahun.

3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar jika kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk bangkit dan bangkit. Bangkit dan gagal, begitu seterusnya selama tiga tahun. Perpisahannya dengan Hyun Ji menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam, yang mampu merampas senyum dan semangat hidupnya.

Jaejoong mengacak pelan rambutnya. Ia lelah. Ini sangat melelahkan baginya, namun lelah saja tidak cukup untuk menghapus Hyun Ji.

.

.

.

"Aku bosan melihatmu seperti ini, Jae."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lamunannya, menoleh dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya. Pikirannya melayang. Ia bahkan tidak menangkap satu katapun dari ceramah panjang dosen di depan kelas. Dan yang agak mengherankan, Kyuhyun yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak tampak menyentuh kekasih─PSP─nya yang berarti Kyuhyun memang serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memandangiku, Kyu." Ujar Jaejoong cuek. _Mood_-nya sama sekali tidak bersahabat hari ini.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ini tahun pertama kita di universitas. Kenapa tidak mencari kesibukan lain? Aku muak melihatmu melamun, menatap jendela seolah-olah kau punya dunia lain di sana."

Jaejoong mencibir. Kesibukan? Kesibukan apa yang bisa ia mulai tanpa semangat? "Contohnya?" tanyanya malas.

"Kau bisa berkencan. Apa kau tidak melihat tatapan-tatapan _yeoja _di koridor tiap kau berjalan melewati mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Dari sekian banyak _yeoja _yang silih berganti mendekatinya sejak ia berpisah dengan Hyun Ji, sama sekali tidak ada yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. "Aku tidak berminat dengan _yeoja_."

Kyuhyun menjentikkan tangannya, otak jeniusnya berpikir dengan cepat. "Apa sejak berpisah dengan Hyun Ji, kau tidak.. _straight _lagi?" bisik Kyuhyun jahil.

Jaejoong menggebrak mejanya. "_Ya_! Aku masih normal Mr. Cho!"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. "Oke hiduplah sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Jangan sok dewasa, bocah."

"Aku? Bocah? Aku terima itu, _ahjussi_."

Jaejoong mengenakan _headset-_nya. Tidak berminat untuk meneruskan perdebatannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, ruang dengarnya yang tadinya terisi dengan omelan-omelan Kyuhyun kini berganti dengan lagu Masquerade milik 2PM. Kata-kata Kyuhyun ada benarnya. Ia perlu aktivitas yang mengalihkan segala perhatiannya, ia tidak mungkin terus-terusan begini atau ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Dr. Lee di ruang praktiknya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah toko. Dengan langkah pasti, ia memasuki toko itu dan alunan lembut lagu My Little Princess menyelimuti tubuhnya. Toko musik itu sederhana, tetapi berkesan hangat dan membuat siapapun betah didalamnya. Sejak perpisahannya dengan Hyun Ji, Jaejoong menjadi orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Datar. Cuek. Hanya sepasang _headset _yang setia menemaninya. Ia merasa tidak perlu banyak berbicara lagi. Emosinya hampir mati. Kegagalannya melupakan Hyun Ji dan hidup selama tiga tahun tanpa membiarkan seseorang menyentuh hatinya sangat menyiksanya.

Matanya menelusuri rak-rak album itu dengan teliti. JYJ, Girls' Generation, SHINee, Yang Yoseob, Super Junior, MBLAQ, Gavy NJ dan sederetan nama penyanyi papan atas memenuhi kepalanya. Ia agak bingung kali ini. Hujan kemarin malam agak sedikit mengacaukan suasana hatinya.

Pilihannya tertuju pada sebuah album milik Natthew yang terletak di rak bagian atas. Ia pernah mendengar salah satu lagunya di radio mobilnya dan ia menyukainya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya seorang _namja _yang berdiri disampingnya.

Jaejoong menoleh, tak menyangka ada yang memperhatikannya. Ia tak memberikan respon apapun, hanya mengangkat alisnya.

_Namja _bermata musang itu tersenyum cerah melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Auranya sangat berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang terlihat suram. "Namaku Jung Yunho. Kau Kim Jaejoong kan? Aku sering melihatmu di kampus bersama sahabatmu yang berambut cokelat itu. Kita seangkatan."

"Kau pernah melihatku?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya, demi kesopanan.

Yunho tertawa. Perkiraannya benar, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekitar. "Kau itu terlalu mencolok untuk tidak diperhatikan. Wajahmu cantik dan kulitmu putih. Sangat menarik."

Jaejoong mendengus. Kenapa _namja _yang mengaku seangkatan dengannya itu menggodanya? Apa di kesan pertama, _namja _ini ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia seorang _gay_? "Aku bukan seorang gadis yang bisa kau rayu, Jung Yunho-_ssi_. Aku _namja _dan aku normal." Balasnya dingin dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Yunho tampak tidak terpancing dengan sikap dingin Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada bagian di dalam dirinya yang ingin dekat dengan Jaejoong. Ingin menenangkannya dan tentu saja, melihat senyum di wajah dinginnya itu. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum?" tanyanya, mengabaikan kalimat Jaejoong tadi.

Jaejoong mengambil album yang diinginkannya dengan cepat dan segera beranjak ke kasir. "Aku duluan."

Yunho tersenyum memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang tak jauh darinya itu.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-_ssi.._" Yunho memperlebar langkah untuk mengejar Jaejoong, tanpa sadar dia berlari-lari kecil. Tidak memedulikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang melihat seorang Jung Yunho mengejar-ngejar sang _ice prince _di koridor kampus.

Jaejoong terus berjalan dengan santai dengan _headset _yang setia terpasang ditelinganya. Sesekali ia menyenandungkan pelan lagu yang sedang didengarnya. Angin musim gugur berembus kencang walaupun tidak sedingin angin musim dingin, membuat rambut hitamnya sedikit _messy_.

"Jaejoong-_ssi.._" Yunho memanggil nama itu sekali lagi. Kali ini, jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh, melihat sumber suara sambil melepaskan salah satu _headset _dari telinganya. "_Ne_?" jawabnya dengan nada bingung.

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. Sedari tadi ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi sikap dingin Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu, namun sekarang? _Namja _itu bersikap layaknya orang normal. "Kau.. Kim Jaejoong kan?" tanya Yunho polos.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau Jung Yunho? Yang kemarin itu kan?" balas Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya perlahan, tidak mengerti akan perubahan sikap Jaejoong. "Ah.. _ye.._"

Jaejoong yang menangkap kecanggungan dari mata Yunho tersenyum tipis. "_Mianhae, _hari itu aku agak sedikit berantakan. Maaf jika kesan pertamaku sangat buruk." Ujar Jaejoong sembari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum lega. "Ah.. begitu. Jangan bersikap formal begitu padaku, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Kau akan menjadi _couple-_ku sebentar lagi."

"Eh.. _co_─_couple _apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong tanpa menjawabnya, menariknya dengan cepat ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di bagian selatan universitas mereka. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar di benak Jaejoong, begitu juga di benak siapapun yang melihat mereka.

.

Jaejoong tercengang melihat sekelompok orang yang kini duduk manis dihadapan mereka─ia dan Yunho. Ia lemparkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Perkenalkan, dia Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang akan memerankan Song Lee Kyung." Ujar Yunho penuh wibawa.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong terperangah. "M─_mwo_? Peran? Apa-apaan ini. _Ya_! Jung Yunho!"

Seorang _namja _dengan pipi bulat dan tubuh agak pendek tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong. "Maafkan _leader _kami yang seenaknya saja, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Tapi ini hanya untuk sementara saja. Kami membutuhkanmu untuk drama kecil-kecilan kami."

"_Ne_. Kau cukup berperan jadi istriku di drama ini. Mudah kan?" timpal Yunho santai.

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa ia harus bertemu _namja _bermata musang ini? Tidak sampai seminggu ia mengenal nama Jung Yunho, kini dirinya sudah dilibatkan dengan drama yang membuatnya harus berperan menjadi istri dari Yunho. Demi apapun Jaejoong berani bersumpah, Kyuhyun akan menertawakannya bila melihatnya mengenakan apron berenda.

"_Andwae_. Kau bisa mencari orang lain, Yunho-_ssi_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku mengenakan daster atau apron berenda atau yang paling parahnya, aku harus mengenakan bra." Balas Jaejoong dingin.

Mendadak, ruangan yang tadinya suram mendadak ramai dengan gelak tawa mereka yang mendengar celetukan polos Jaejoong, terutama Yunho yang sampai memegangi perutnya karena tertawa cukup keras.

"Astaga, Jaejoong-_ssi, _aku tidak tahu dibalik sikap dinginmu ternyata kau polos sekali. Hahahahahaha.." seru Yunho sambil tertawa, membuat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan _eoh_? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Membutuhkan beberapa menit hingga Yunho dapat menghentikan tawanya. Lalu ia dekatkan kursinya ke kursi Jaejoong dan menatapnya intens. "Apa kau tidak pernah melihat pasangan _gay_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih normal." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho tersenyum. "Kau tahu, untuk menjadi _uke _dalam pasangan _gay _kau tidak perlu berubah menjadi wanita. Kau cukup diam dan nikmati peranmu sebagai istriku."

"Aku tidak perlu memakai lipstik?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku tidak perlu berdandan seperti wanita?"

"Tidak, Jaejoong-_ssi_."

"Cari saja _yeoja _lain. Aku menolak."

"Aku tidak suka bermesraan dengan _yeoja _lain selain _yeojachingu _-ku, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Ayolah."

"Kenapa aku harus menerima ajakanmu? Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin." Tolak Jaejoong.

Yunho mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. "Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menari _striptease _hanya mengenakan apron berenda. Aku berjanji."

Jaejoong berdecak. Pria berkulit cokelat dihadapannya ini memang mesum. "Kalau sampai kau meminta hal seperti itu, aku akan membunuhmu."

Yunho menepuk tangannya layaknya sutradara, menyadarkan orang-orang di ruangan itu bahwa mereka sudah mendapatkan pengisi peran utama yang artinya mereka bisa memulai latihan. Sungmin─pria berpipi penuh tadi─sibuk mempersiapkan properti yang dibutuhkan dengan semangat.

Jaejoong hanya duduk memperhatikan mereka. Ia tidak diberikan naskah sama sekali. Yunho mengatakan padanya ia tidak perlu terfokus pada naskah, hanya butuh akting yang natural. Sesekali Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho yang sibuk mengarahkan anak buahnya mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia telusuri tubuh _namja _itu dari atas sampai bawah, menarik memang, jika ia seorang _yeoja_. Namun, apa yang dimiliki _namja _itu hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak kehadirannya? Kenapa berada didekat _namja _itu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman?

Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi antara Yunho dengan dirinya, Jaejoong kini memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya. Beberapa pesan masuk ia baca dengan malas, tentu saja itu dari Kyuhyun. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang berani mengirimkan pesan padanya setelah mendapat balasan yang super dingin.

DEG!  
Sapuan angin halus di lehernya membuatnya merinding seketika. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Yunho menyengir lebar.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap lehernya yang baru saja ditiup Yunho.

"Perkiraanku tepat. Itu titik sensitifmu, kan?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Yunho-_ssi_. Apa kau datang kesini hanya untuk memastikan titik sensitifku, _eoh_?"

Yunho meregangkan tubuh kekarnya dengan santai. _Abs-_nya tampak jelas terlihat dibalik _t-shirt _berwarna _navy blue _yang dikenakannya. "Kalau aku tidak begitu, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu."

DEG!

Jaejoong terkesiap. Debaran jantungnya mulai tidak beraturan. Apa-apaan ini? Hidup sendirian selama tiga tahun, dan dengan mudah ia berdebar hanya karena kalimat sederhana dari seorang.. _namja_? "A─apa? P─perhatian? Aku normal, aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

Yunho mendekati wajah Jaejoong hingga menyisakan beberapa centi diantara mereka. Ia tatap mata bening Jaejoong dalam-dalam dan tersenyum jahil. "Aku juga normal, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Aku memiliki _yeojachingu_. Tapi kau?" Yunho mengelus pipi mulus Jaejoong dengan perlahan. "Kau sangat meragukan." Bisiknya perlahan, tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. Membuat _namja _itu merinding seketika.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku merasa nyaman didekatmu. Sesederhana itu alasanku."

Mendengar alasan sederhana Yunho, Jaejoong membeku. Mereka seperti memiliki ikatan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Apa rencana Tuhan dibalik semua ini?

"Ehm.."

Suara deheman Sungmin menarik Jaejoong kembali ke kesadarannya. "Hmm, _ne_? Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"Kita mulai sekarang. Apa kau siap?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan canggung. "_Ne_. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sungmin menuntun Jaejoong ke sofa berwarna putih yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Berbaring saja disini, menunggu Yunho. Selanjutnya, aku serahkan pada kemampuanmu membaca situasi. Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan kami. _Hwaiting_."

Jaejoong tersenyum membalas senyuman Sungmin. Dengan canggung, ia baringkan tubuhnya dengan santai di sofa itu dan mengambil sebuah majalah yang terdapat dimeja. _Jika Cho Kyuhyun melihatku berakting seperti ini, entah apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu. Ahh mungkin ia akan tertawa berguling-guling bersama Changmin._

"Aku pulang, Leekyungie.."

Suara lembut Yunho menarik kecemasan Jaejoong hingga ketingkat tertinggi. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik majalah yang hanya dibuka-bukanya tadi.

Yunho terlihat sangat natural dalam aktingnya. Melihat Jaejoong yang cemas, Yunho benar-benar tertawa dalam hatinya. Jaejoong yang terkenal tanpa ekspresi ternyata menyembunyikan banyak ekspresi yang sangat lucu.

Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong dan mengelus bibir merah itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa kau tidak mau menyambut suamimu ini dengan kecupan lembut selamat datang?" tanya Yunho lembut, membuat Jaejoong makin tak berkutik.

"Err… itu.. aku.." Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Dalam hati ia merutuki _namja _yang tengah menatapnya intens itu. Pantas saja ia tidak diberikan naskah.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, mengendus lehernya yang tidak tertutupi potongan kain. "Wangi tubuhmu sangat memabukkanku. Apa kau sengaja ingin menggodaku, _chagiya_?"

BLUSH!

Rona merah muncul begitu saja di pipi putih Jaejoong tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Ini benar-benar sangat memalukan. Merona karena digoda oleh seorang _namja_? Jaejoong tampak seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya."

Yunho menjilat bibirnya sendiri, menikmati perannya sebagai pemilik tubuh Jaejoong. "Leekyungie, kau manis sekali."

Dengan lembut Yunho mendaratkan kecupan lembutnya dipipi Jaejoong yang tengah merona itu dan..

PLAK!

Satu tamparan refleks mendarat di pipi kanan Yunho. Dan seketika tawa Yunho pun meledak. "Hahahahahahaha.. Kau seperti anak gadis saja, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Ini benar-benar sangat menghibur."

Jaejoong memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya pada Yunho. "Ini tidak lucu."

Yunho berhenti tertawa dan merangkul bahu Jaejoong dengan bersahabat. "Kita sahabat mulai hari ini. _Arraseo_?"

Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab tawaran Yunho yang terlalu tiba-tiba, suara dering ponsel terdengar dari saku celana Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum dan menjauh, segera mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan seseorang di ponselnya, akhirnya Yunho menjawab. "_Ne, chagiya_. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang juga. _Wait for me_."

Jaejoong memandang punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh dalam diam. Snyuman yang selalu terukir di wajah kecilnya itu memberi warna baru dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ia harus menerima Yunho untuk memasuki hidupnya kali ini, setidaknya ia ingin berada disamping Yunho sebagai sahabat. Ini cukup baik untuk mengusir Hyun Ji dari kepala.

Ia tidak membutuhkan _yeoja _atau pengganti Hyun Ji saat ini. Ia rasa Yunho cukup membuat hidupnya berwarna, sedikit. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong mengakuinya. Senyuman Yunho membuat hatinya yang telah lama beku seperti mencair kembali.

_Aku akan mencobanya.._

_Aku akan mencoba menjalani hidup tanpamu, Lee Hyun Ji_

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**Chapter satu ini fokus sama masa lalunya Jaejoong Chapter depan, baru fokus sama Yunho.. hehehe _mianhae _YunJae _moment _nya belum banyak soalnya mereka belum saling cinta *smirk.**

**Chapter selanjutnya bakal cepet, jadi tenang aja buat para readers hehehehe ini sebagai pembuka kalau _pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim _resmi _comeback _jadi author fanfic lagi.**

**_Thank you for the the all support.. *poppo_**


End file.
